


Mr.Payne's Muse

by getlowziam



Category: Zayn Malik (Musician), liam payne - Fandom
Genre: M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getlowziam/pseuds/getlowziam
Summary: Heyy, this is the second chapter. Sorry if you think it's too short but i this is just a chapter to "fill in". i promise i will make longer ones in the future :)





	1. Chapter 1

Liam's pov

With a deep sigh i put my pencil aside. I just finished a few sketches for my new collection even though the old one has yet to be tried on by some models.

Today is the day, i felt quite nervous because i haven't seen the results on the models yet. 

"Mr.Payne they are here."

I stood up and walked into another room where everyone was already waiting. I looked at them closely trying to decide who will walk on the runway for me and who will wear which piece.

I was almost done when suddenly a young man walked in.

"I uh..am sorry for being late but the driver brought me to the wrong place at first"

My assistant, Mary, started yelling at him. "It's too late, Zayn! We told you to be here on time! get out."

His facial expression went from nervous and excited to sad and disappointed. He was about to leave, but there was something about him that made me go crazy.

"Stop. You're in."

"But Liam he didn't even try the cloth-"

"I don't care. there's definitely something special about him. i need him in the show."

He turned around with the most beautiful smile ever. He ran towards me. "i'm so sorry, really. i'll do my best. i promise."

"I know you will"

His eyes were so shiny, i felt like i got lost in them.

So i watched him take his shirt off and i couldn't help staring at him. His Body looked so good, i could imagine my fingertips touching his abs and looking at his tattoos... closer.  
I shook my head to get these thoughts out of my mind. 

He put on the clothes and walked towards me. His walk looked so legendary. "He has to open the show." i said biting my lip.

"But Mr.Pay-"

"I said what i said. Everyone can leave now. It was a successful day for us!"

Everyone left and Zayn changed his clothes while i took all my notes.

"Hey uhm i- i just wanted to like uhm say thank you i guess" He looked cute when he stuttered.

"It's okay. I wouldn't waste so much talent and beauty" 

"Do you think there's a way i could make it up to you somehow? i really want to show how thankful i am. This is my first real job"

He was blushing, looking at the ground. "i mean i saw the way you looked at me. I'm pretty sure there's something i can do"

I was shocked. I looked at him. I felt something i never felt before. I knew he was special.  
"Well i haven't had dinner yet. Wanna come to my favourite restaurant with me?" I was trying to hide my smirk not knowing if it really worked.

"sure, why not."


	2. The "Date"

At the restaurant we didn't really talk much while waiting for our food. I was desperately trying to find a topic to break the ice, but all I could think of was not appropriate for our first meeting. Zayn suddenly put his phone away and stared at me.

"So why did you let me in the Show? Isn't it important to always be on time, I was pretty late."

"You've got everything i was looking for."

He raised an eyebrow and I just realised this sentence could mean different things.

"Uhm, I mean the way you look fits my collection perfectly. Your skin, your hair, your face and your body."

"Well, thanks. This really means a lot to me, I've always wanted to walk for an amazing designer and having this opportunity is like a dream coming true." 

"Zayn, you have a lot of talent and I'm sure you'll be one of the most famous models very soon."

"Wow, I'm speechless. Thank you Mr Payne."

After we finished eating, I paid everything and we went outside.

"See you tomorrow, Mr Payne. And again, thank you."

"You can call me Liam." I winked and closed the door of his taxi. 

As soon as I got home I started drawing. Zayn gave me so much inspiration, I was unable to put my pencil aside for a few hours, my mind was full of new ideas and that's when I realised- Zayn is my muse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, this is the second chapter. Sorry if you think it's too short but i this is just a chapter to "fill in". i promise i will make longer ones in the future :)

**Author's Note:**

> [ This is not my first fic but i never made one in English as it is not my first language, so if you see any grammar/spelling mistakes please tell me:) ]


End file.
